Approachable, yet Unattainable
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: KC/Liam  Kiam  fanfic. This is dedicated to the best rp group in the world! Slash in later chapters. Enjoy!  btw its great to be back


A/N: I'm BAAAAACK! Hey everyone! It's been quite a while since I've written a fanfiction! Anyways, since I've been gone, I had gotten into internet roleplaying. This story is dedicated to my RP family that I love VERY MUCH (especially my fellow Kiam whore). Yes, this will be a slash story in later chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Approachable, Yet Unattainable

It was a cold November morning in Ms. Dawes's theater class. One of those days where it was really gloomy outside, the wind was blowing only slightly, and the clouds were covering the entire sky. In this class was the tall, handsome teen father we all know as KC Guthrie. He somewhat liked it in there. It was one of those places he could not only be himself, but someone completely different. Like a pirate sailing the ocean, or a boxer about to live his dream and become heavyweight champion. It was relaxing, and best of all he could have fun with it.

He was single, and after finally getting over Jenna, he was looking. As much as Jenna meant to him, he felt as though he needed to move on, especially since Jenna has been seeing a new guy, much to his displeasure. But she had a right to. He knew he totally fucked up when he cheated on her with the ditzy VP known as Marisol. He was being a selfish idiot just because she was good looking. But that was the past and now he was off to bigger things.

KC sat in class as Ms Dawes took roll:

"Johnny Ammonds?"

"Here"

"Sandra Aries?"

"Here."

"Lodi Azi?"

"Presente!"

"Craig Baron?"

"Yo!"

"Greg Baron?"

"Here"

" Liam Berish"

"…"

"Liam?"

There was no answer. Suddenly, a kid with curly hair burst through the door holding a huge stack of papers.

"I'm here, I'm he- WHOA!" he tripped over a lose cord, falling to the ground as his papers flew all around him. The class laughed and pointed at him, all but one.

KC looked down at him, considering he fell right next to him. There was a hint of sadness in Liam's eyes as he flipped the hair out his face and started to pick up the papers all around the room.

"Hey, man." KC stood up. "Need some help?"

The timid teen looked up at him. "Um… yeah. Thanks."

KC sadly smiled. "Sure."

Theater class went by as usual. The bell rang and the students once again flooded the hallways of Degrassi. KC was walking to his next destination when Liam walked up to him from behind.

"Uh, KC?" Liam shyly asked.

KC turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"I um… wanted to thank you… for helping me earlier."

"Sure, no problem."

Liam looked down at his feet. "Well… I guess I'll leave you alone then."

And with that, Liam walked away without another word.

KC was left with a confused look on his face. He admitted to himself that he hadn't really noticed the kid. He'd always hear his name during role call and he'd hear a frail "here", but nothing else. He didn't want to sound mean when he thought this, but Liam was practically invisible. He wasn't sure if Liam was anti-social or just altogether weird. He walked away from him as if he were afraid of him. As the warning bell rang, KC walked off to his class in bewilderment, debating whether or not to make any conversation with the guy. As he fiddled with the collar of his red polo, he walked into is civics class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours passed by and it was now lunchtime. KC had made up his mind and decided to talk to Liam. He had politely rejected his sport friends and walked around looking for Liam. After 15 minutes, he finally found him. Liam was at a table all by his lonesome, nibbling on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with practically no one around. KC felt bad for him, realizing he was one of "those" kids. KC walked over to him and noticed him blasting Three Days Grace in his ears. To get his attention, he tapped his hand on the table. Liam jumped.

"I'm sorry." KC said with a warm smile. "Did I scare you?"

Liam put a shaky hand over his chest. "Kinda."

There was a small awkward silence between the two before KC spoke again. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Liam's eyes slightly widened. "Uh… N-No, not at all." He stammered.

KC sat in the seat across from him and decided to make some sort of conversation before things got awkward. "Uh, I'm KC."

""I know." Liam said. "We have theater together."

"Oh… Well, are you new here?"

Liam let out a disappointed sigh. "I've been here since my freshman year."

That made KC feel bad, but seeing the red polo he was wearing made him feel even worse. "Sorry. I guess I hadn't really-"

Liam cut him off. "I was right next to you during movie night, we've had multiple classes together…" He stopped himself. He could've went on and on but decided not to.

"Well… sorry. You don't have to guilt trip me about it."

"I… I wasn't trying to…" KC felt him getting sad again, and if his hair wasn't in his face so much he would be sure that tears were forming in them.

"I-I'm sorry." But Liam said nothing.

Suddenly, Owen showed up with a football in his hand. "Hey, Guthrie. You up for some catch?" he asked him before looking over to the kid across from him. "Who's this?"

KC opened his mouth to say something, but he saw that Liam had continued eating his sandwich and listening to his music. It was almost as if KC wasn't even there. "Uh… nobody." He said as he got up to walk with him.

"Well, cutter kid was at it again before lunch." Owen said, smirking.

"Oh geeze." KC said, shaking his head. "Does anyone know who the little loser even is?"

"I have no idea. All we know is that it's another junior. I tell you man, the least he could do is clean up after himself. I mean, I actually feel bad for the guy but no one wants to see his blood splattered all over the ground."

KC nodded. He looked back at Liam who was doing the same thing as he left, as if he hadn't even noticed. He gave him a look of accusation, but then thought to himself, "it couldn't be him…. Right?"


End file.
